


The Little Mermaid

by 2018014



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Character Death, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2018014/pseuds/2018014
Summary: Ariel in the Lunar Chronicles universe





	The Little Mermaid

I stand in the regal throne room of the palace, I place I never dreamed I'd be. In reality, it made more sense for this deadly, horrifying circumstance to appear in my nightmares. 

Her royal majesty Queen Levana peers down at me from her throne- her beautiful gaze cold and fierce, her blood red nails digging into the lush and decadent arm of her chair. The back of my neck is damp from sweat, my thick blonde hair clumping at the base of my skull.

"Eprille Triana Cedar, you are hereby found guilty for the crime of theft, including royal silverware, books from the royal library, and 7 other palace items. The punishment is death by your own hand."

The stunning Queen Levana says nothing and almost looks bored at my crushing verdict. I turn to her beloved step-daughter, trying to plead with my eyes, but she spares no glance for me. Her gaze is on her colorless, clenched fists. 

It's not what you think, I try to say, but my tongue is held, my voice taken away from me. If only they'd give me the chance to explain. I could tell them all about my research on the people of earth- research all for the queen of Luna. 

I watch helplessly instead as my own hand betrays me. It grabs the knife from the guard standing next to me and raises itself to my neck. I barely feel the pain.

Suddenly, I collapse on the pristine marble floor as my own blood pools around my head, staining my blonde hair crimson. They sweep my not-yet-dead body off the balcony and I fall into Artemisia Lake. Bubble by bubble, down I go. As I sink I imagine gills forming from the knife slits in my neck. I will live here now, in this lake. It will be better down here. It has to be. 

The hungry fish have already started to nibble on my flesh, but I don't care. I have transformed into a real live person. 

A real live fish.

A real live skeleton. 

A real. 

Areal. 

Ariel.


End file.
